Muralla
by Katys Camui
Summary: Algo en lo que él jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar que yo haría, algo que quizás yo jamás hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido ese sueño. Quizás así podría derrumbar la pared que nos separaba." One-Shot.


**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, hago este One-shot por diversión propia y los fans del anime/manga.**

**Muralla.**

"_Tu amabilidad indiferente me hace feliz._

_Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas… _

_Instantáneamente podría ser capaz de tener un futuro contigo"_

Mis pies se movieron lentamente por la densa hierba, apenas podía vislumbrar el camino entre toda la oscuridad del bosque, había un silencio casi sepulcral y eso me inquietaba pero no detenía mis pasos en lo absoluto, sabía donde quería llegar y aunque fuera a tientas me sabía el camino de memoria. El camino al árbol sagrado, el camino en donde lo vi por primera vez, el camino en donde me di cuenta que lo amaba… el camino a mi dolor y a mi fuerza.

No sabía muy bien como ordenar mis sentimientos por eso decidí ir al lugar donde todo se originó, al menos para mí. Tropecé varias veces con raíces, piedras e incluso con mis propios pies, esperaba que el grupo no hubiera notado mi ausencia, que Shippo no hubiera dejado de sentir mi calor en el saco de dormir y que InuYasha no hubiera notado mi aroma ausente. Este último era el que más intranquila me tenía y por él estaba despierta tan entrada la noche.

Me senté en una de las gruesas raíces del árbol sagrado preguntándome a mi misma de cuantas cosas había sido testigo aquel lugar. Para mí el árbol sagrado en particular representaba todo, todo de mí en esta época y todo de mí en mi verdadera época. Pero por sobre todo para mí el árbol sagrado significa simplemente: _InuYasha_.

Decir su nombre, pronunciarlo y llevar su rostro en mi cabeza me producía una mezcla de sentimientos que me torturaban a cada momento, me traía una sensación de dulzura con acides. Porque amar dolía, dolía demasiado para mí, sobre todo cuando el chico es un estúpido indeciso.

Sinceramente yo sentía como si hubiera una _muralla_ invisible entre los dos, una _muralla_ que nos distanciaba, nos separaba cada vez más aunque estuviéramos caminando lado a lado, hombro con hombro, y eso me carcomía en desesperación.

¿Cómo poder ganar todos sus sentimientos?

Había una idea que me había estado rondando la cabeza por mucho tiempo, desde que una noche cualquiera mientras dormía en mi saco de dormir la última imagen que cree fue la de InuYasha, en el sueño él estaba parado mirando con cierta nostalgia el árbol sagrado, viendo la güello de la flecha de _ella_, y seguramente recordando lo que vivieron… yo solo lo contemplaba y luego tomaba una determinación, me veía a mi misma con las cejas algo fruncidas poniéndome frente a él y entonces me sujetaba de sus hombros y acercaba mi rostro al de él y sin más ante su mirada incrédula apretaba mis labios contra los suyos… desperté sonrojada y asustada.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi enamoramiento estaba necesitando algo más concreto y que si no obtenía por lo menos una mirada de dulzura de parte de él o un abrazo a escondidas me desarmaría por completo...

Es frustrante por sobre todo cuando el chico que amas sabes que siente algo por ti pero que se reprime y aun más lo es cuando lo vez partir con otra muchacha, con su pasado y con aquella mirada de nostalgia y sufrimiento.

¡No! No… yo solo lo quería ver sonreír, sonreír con total amplitud, de verdad, no aparentando, solo haciéndolo de corazón, escuchar su risa llenar mis oídos y al menos sentirme satisfecha de que lograba volver sus días algo más iluminados. Pero si él no dejaba que yo curará por completo todas sus heridas ¿Cómo lo hacía?

…Y entonces la _muralla_ crece y crece.

Debía hacer algo que lo sorprendiera, algo que realmente lo hiciera reaccionar, algo en lo que él jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar que yo haría, algo que quizás yo jamás hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido ese sueño. Quizás así podría derrumbar la pared que nos separaba.

Oí que se acercaban unos pasos y me lamenté por no haber llevado el arco conmigo, ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Y si era un ladrón o algún monstruo. Solo me quedaría rogar en mi buena suerte para que no fuera nada que me atacara y me despedazara sin antes al menos haber concretado lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

Me apreté más contra el árbol esperando por un milagro no ser vista por quien fuera la cosa que estuviera acercándose directo hacia donde yo estaba. Entre la oscuridad reinante no podía ver prácticamente nada, la luna estaba detrás de unos frondosos árboles escondida y las estrellas no parecían esa noche destellar demasiado.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a mí a unos dos metros, pude ver un oscuro manchón rojo, un cabello platinado largo, liso y que brillaba de forma opaca y unos intensos ojos dorados mirándome con seriedad y algo más que no supe distinguir.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde perra?-Me dijo con su característica voz de _no me importa lo que te pase_. Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle una grosería y di gracias al cielo en mi mente.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz? Las cosas se podrían dar, estaba segura, los dos estábamos solos en el lugar, el grupo debía de dormir tranquilamente, si conducía mis palabras con cuidado y lograba aprovechar algún momento podría, yo podría hacerlo, yo podría besarle, yo podría derrumbar el muro que nos separaba incluso en esta noche tan fría y sombría.

-Solo necesitaba caminar un poco, no podía dormir, no quería preocuparte, _InuYasha_-Se acercó lo suficiente a mi dejando con suerte dos pasos de distancia, pude ver en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación y luego un matiz de ¿ternura? cuando pronuncie su nombre…

-Keh, volvamos-Fue lo único que dijo cuando comenzaba a darme la espalda, me levanté de un salto y aunque tropecé tontamente con una de las raíces logré atrapar entre mis manos la manga de su aori para detenerlo. InuYasha se volteó a mirarme con sorpresa, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, su aliento chocó contra mis labios y me perturbó de forma considerable. Agradecí que fuera de noche así él no podía ver el intenso sonrojo que llenaba mis mejillas.

-Yo… me gustaría quedarme un momento más-Le susurré sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, él parecía inmóvil, me estabilicé sujetándome de sus brazos, entonces lo sentí inmediatamente tensarse.

-Como sea-Lo escuché decir con la voz nerviosa, suspiré y me volví a sentar en la raíz del árbol.

-InuYasha-Le hice seña con mi mano para que se sentara a mi lado, él, primero pareció reticente, pero luego con movimientos lentos y tiesos se puso a mi lado, lo vi cruzarse de brazos en su característica posición y se dedicó a mirar fijo al frente, su hombro rozó el mío y sin pensarlo acomodé mi cabeza ahí. Se puso rígido pero no me rechazó, no se movió en absoluto, segundos más tardes se relajó y apoyó su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

Aquello se sentía tan cálido, tan agradable, era como si nadie más en el mundo existiera. Me sorprendí a mi misma dándome cuenta de que algo tan pequeño, un gesto tan insignificante de él me hacía tan feliz…

-InuYasha…-Pronuncié su nombre lentamente con un sabor dulce en los labios.

-Mmm…-Fue lo único que respondió, dejó de cruzar sus brazos y puso su mano sobre su rodilla moviendo los dedos distraídamente. Yo, tentada deslicé mi mano hacia la de él y la deposite con suavidad sobre la suya, se volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos y las cejas hacia arriba.

-Yo…-Iba a pronunciar '_te quiero'_ pero no quería arruinar el momento, si decía aquellas palabras él seguramente se levantaría y saldría huyendo. Idiota, en cambio de eso remplacé mis palabras-Estaré contigo por cuánto tiempo tú quieras…

-Lo sé-Volteó la palma de su mano y entrelazó mis dedos con los de él, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada casi saltándose de mi pecho, podía incluso escucharlo retumbar en mis oídos.

InuYasha había vuelto a mirar al frente evitando mis ojos, me enfurecí por dentro. ¿Cuál era el sentido de tomar mi caricia si disimulaba sin mirarme?

¿Cómo yo podría saber lo que sentía si no me veía a los ojos?

Comencé a llenarme de impotencia, sujete su mano más fuerte y con mi otra mano libre agarré un mechón de cabello de él y lo halé hacia mí, él soltó un pequeño quejido y se volteó a verme con cierto enojo que yo sabía que era fingido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me gruñó con las mejillas rojas. Mi enfado se disolvió. ¿Por eso evitaba mirarme, por su sonrojo?

Me di cuenta que ese era el momento, la _muralla_ había casi desaparecido, su garra aun acariciaba suavemente el dorso de mi mano que estaba unida a la suya, aproveché que tenía agarrado su pelo y lo jalé más a mí, cuando iba a protestar lo enmudecí chocando mis labios de manera torpe con los de él, retuve el aliento y me quede muy quieta esperando su reacción, con los ojos apretados rogando para que no me rechazara y dejara partido mi corazón. Su aliento lo votó de forma pesada contra mi boca.

-Kagome-musitó en mis labios y yo decidí hacer mi siguiente movimiento.

_Era ahora o nunca… por favor, date cuenta que te amo._ Pensé y ansié demostrárselo con todas mis fuerzas, abrí mis labios y acaricié los suyos, su mano apretó con más fuerza la mía. Tímidamente lo sentí corresponderme, sus labios se movieron contra los mío de forma lenta, abrió su boca y yo entonces acaricie su labio inferior, lo escuché respirar pesadamente, mi mano que tenía atrapado su cabello se fue hacia su cuello, mi otra mano que tenía enlazada con la de él la liberé para abrazar también con esa mano su cuello. De pronto… el beso dulce y tímido se volvió algo más salvaje cuando abrazó mi cintura y me apretó contra él.

-Kagome…-Murmuró casi como una súplica y yo me conmoví totalmente, lo amaba demasiado… tanto que incluso daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario. Sentí su lengua rozar mis dientes y abrí más mis labios para que él pudiera entrar, me exploró y yo gemí suavemente.

¡Lo había hecho!

Estaba besando a InuYasha y él me estaba correspondiendo de una forma intensa que yo jamás hubiera imaginado.

La _muralla_ había caído dejando vernos en realidad… quizás cuando todo terminara la magia se acabaría pero por ahora me dedicaría a guardar con recelo aquel momento.

Succionó con delicadeza mi labio superior y luego repitió lo mismo con el labio inferior. Separó un poco su rostro del mío para tomar aire y yo por mi parte hice lo mismo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, aun tenía mis brazos rodeando su cuello, busqué sus ojos que me evitaban y eso me dolió, fingí una sonrisa y me atreví a pronunciar su nombre mientras lentamente volvía mis brazos a mi regazo con una punzada aguda en mi corazón.

-InuYasha…-Musité con cierto temblor en la voz, mi vista se comenzó a empañar y luche porque las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos cuando él se levantó de mi lado.

-Volvamos-Me dijo sin mirarme iniciando su regreso grupo.

La _muralla_ se había extendido nuevamente entre los dos, me sentí totalmente estúpida. ¿Cómo pude pensar que eso funcionaría…?

Me levanté de mi lugar secándome rápidamente una lágrima que se había deslizado por mi mejilla aun sonrojada…

¿Cómo es que uno podía pasar de la satisfacción y la alegría a la tristeza y desesperación en un solo instante?

Lo vi estirar su brazo hacia atrás extendiéndome la mano disimuladamente, dudé un momento y luego la tomé viendo el suelo mientras más lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Me preguntó el idiota con voz preocupada sin dejar de caminar.

-Un bicho en mi ojo-Mentí casi gimiendo.

-Keh, tonta-Fue su palabra de consuelo, iba a reclamarle cuando me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó con fuerza, lo sentí respirar hondo sobre mis cabellos.

-Inu…yasha…

Me calmé lentamente…. Estaba bien, no importaba, sabía bien que InuYasha era gran parte de mi sufrimiento pero no podía evitar todo el gran amor que sentía por él… me conformaría por ahora con eso, con sus labios besándome en la oscuridad y su abrazo que intentaba decirme '_Tranquila, todo está bien_…' sin palabras… Me animé a mí misma, aun no me daría por vencida.

-Será nuestro secreto-Me dijo entre el abrazo, yo solo asentí…

Esa noche había logrado derrumbar la _muralla _por más tiempo del que había pensando, me aseguré de guardar el sabor de sus labios contra los míos… mientras me hacía esa promesa entendí mejor sus palabras… Esta no sería la primera vez que tendríamos un encuentro así.

De pronto todo paso a ser de color de rosa, me fijé en su rostro que seguía colorado quizás tanto o más que el mío.

-

-

-

Ahora estaba yo ahí… esperando en la oscuridad en el lugar de siempre nuestro secreto encuentro donde todos los problemas y la _muralla_ se derrumbaban dejándonos a los dos ser tan cuales éramos, expresándonos y besándonos en una promesa sin palabras…. En un _te quiero_ sin ser dicho. Pero con eso por ahora, y solo por ahora me bastaba.

Sonreí cuando apareció en la oscuridad acercándose a mí con las mejillas alborotadas y su sonrisa arrogante.

**Fin.**

_

**Se me ocurrió esta idea de la nada y quise hacerla, es primera vez que hago un One-shot en primera persona : )**

**El fragmento del inicio que puse entre "." Es de una canción llamada **_**Jikan Yo tomare de Azu feat. Y SEAMO,**_** es hermosa la melodía se las recomiendo.**

**Y eso.**

**Nos vemos en mis otras historias.**


End file.
